Un solo trago
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: El alcohol es malo, un arma de doble filo, por desgracia Kurtis Stryker no lo vio así, una serie de eventos ocurren a este sargento gracias a esta bebida.
Kurtis Stryker miraba la botella de alcohol que estaba justo delante de él, tenía un pequeño vaso de cristal que pronto llenaría hasta derramar el líquido al suelo y embriagarse hasta no recordar. Por otro lado, estaba su consciencia, diciéndole que no bebiera de aquel veneno prohibido, por más terrible que fuera su día, por aquellas muertes que pudo haber evitado e incluso el ya no ver más a sus grandes amigos no tomara ni una gota. Stryker se desesperaba, miraba su habitación repleta de banderas, premios y decoraciones, un armario lleno de camisas azules y rojas, varios muebles pequeños, lo interesante era una gigantesca televisión reproduciendo las noticias, terrible desgracia lo que contaba el narrador, muerte de docenas de personas a causa de una bomba que explotó en plena hora pico, un genocidio. Kurtis decidió apagarla, no quería escuchar su infortunio.

Se acostó en su cama, sólo se escuchaba el sonido de los resortes ante el peso del sargento, trataba de no hacer esa tarde demasiado estresante, ganas no le hacían falta como para tomar la botella y empezar a beberla, sintiendo ese sabor picando su garganta con esa acidez merodeando por su boca también, sólo miraba. No se escuchaba nada, no había sonido alguno que se apreciara momentos después. Oía esa voz pidiendo a gritos que no contemplara esa mesa con dicho líquido, era algo que le sacaba de quicio. Comenzó a sentirse acalorado, se quitó su gorra con las letras S.W.A.T, así siguió con su demás vestimenta hasta quedar con una playera blanca, unos calzoncillos de color negro y calcetines. Se sentía más cómodo, vaya peste del rubio.

Salió de su habitación y se dirigió al baño, terminó de quitarse toda su ropa hasta quedar desnudo y se metió a una bañera, comenzó a salir agua caliente de esta. En su fantasía imaginaba lo vivido en esos torneos mortales, eran lúcidos esos recuerdos, veía con claridad el escenario repleto de cadáveres y sangre en el que el invitado especial eran él junto con sus compañeros de equipo, era un duelo a muerte en el que sólo uno podía salir vivo. Dio lo mejor de sí, los asesinó, su vida era más importante, aunque estuviera solo, sin familiares y con una muerte solitaria no se iba a dar el lujo de caer. Despertó de su pequeña trance, tenía el agua hasta el cuello, él mismo se hundía para ahogarse ¿Por qué? Se preguntaba al instante, acabó de ducharse, tomó una toalla para después enredarla entre su cadera, creando así una falda.

Salió, sentía un extraño frío, uno muy peculiar, se dirigió otra vez a su habitación, se quitó la toalla para quedarse como vino al mundo, sin importarle nada, estaba solo, además que era su propiedad.

Se postró ante un espejo, miraba su escultural cuerpo, años de trabajo dieron un muy gran fruto, posaba para sí mismo, contemplándose, mirando cada parte de sí de atrás para adelante. Cuando lo pensó bien había olvidado completamente la bebida alcohólica que de manera extraña, seguía fría, ignoró a su inocente y se fue hacia esa bebida embriagante. Tomó, sentía ese escalofrío recorrer su cuerpo a causa de los hielos que acompañaban esta, le gustaba ese sabor que ansiaba probar desde hace horas, tomaba como un perro sediento, gotas de esta descendían de su boca hasta alguna zona baja de él, era algo increíble.

Terminó la bebida dejándola vacía, se sentía mareado, deseaba más. Salió de la zona, bajó los escaleras y llegó hasta una cocina pequeña, abrió la nevera y ahí estaba su tesoro, más de ese veneno. Como un animal abría los empaques, comenzando a beber una vez más las latas de cerveza que no paraba de ingerir, terminado su objetivo era un gran reto siquiera mantenerse de pie, caía una vez más, era un infierno. Chocaba con las sillas o creaba un estruendo tirando vasos de vidrio u otros utensilios. Valió la pena, trató de controlarse, al ver su impotencia de subir las escaleras que se alejaban más y más prefirió quedarse en el suelo a dormir, no era dueño de su cuerpo, no lo podía controlar. Despertó a la mañana siguiente en su cama, se preguntó cómo fue posible, quizás después de todo no era un gran reto y llegó sonámbulo en uno de sus sueños. No se arrepintió, no le hizo tanto daño, al bajar a la cocina notó que no había ningún desastre, abrió la nevera y seguían los empaques de cerveza intactos ¿Acaso su diminuta aventura comenzó bebiendo un solo trago de aquella botella de la que tanto se negó a probar en su habitación? La respuesta nunca la encontraría.


End file.
